The Captain and His Queen
by gibbonsarenotmonkeys
Summary: AU where Red is a saucy pirate queen and Killian wants to make her his. Red Hook!
1. Chapter 1

He was the scourge of the nameless seas. Seasoned sailors and little boys in their jimjams alike feared the mention of his very name, ships surrendered as soon as they saw the curved blade that had come to replace his left hand. He was Captain Hook, and he was in his skivvies.

This didn't bother him, no, not when he compared it to the fact that he was also tied up, along with most of his men, those who weren't unconscious or dead already. It bothered him considerably more that a line of burly men were currently unloading the hard-won contents of his hold, gold and jewels and all the booty they'd worked to collect from other such ships over the last few months, and moving them onto the ship that was currently latched onto the side.

It was a bigger ship than Jones' own, but slower, with claw-like projections digging into the side of his ship in a way that pained him, and on the prow, scrawled in messy red paint, 'The Mangy Wolf'. The crew was loud and boisterous, and those who were guarding him and his men taunted and insulted them while their crewmates took all their valuables. Some of his men responded, but Killian was more interested in the one member of the crew who stood out from the rest…the captain.

She was so little compared to her men, and yet there was a strength about her that was hard to deny. She gave authoritative commands and her men obeyed, showing exactly the kind of loyalty he'd learned to expect from his own crew. And she was beautiful, dark curls bouncing when she moved, lush curves wrapped up in leather and silk and lace and distracting every member of his crew. He watched her instead of the goods she was currently taking from him, and apparently, his gaze didn't go unnoticed, as she caught his eye, and a smirk lifted the corners of her crimson lips, and she sauntered over to him.

His eyes followed the swing of her hips, but flickered up to her face when she stopped just in front of him, looking up to meet his gaze. "So, you're the _infamous_ Captain Hook." She breathed, and he found her eyes, lined with black and yet so bright, vibrant. He grinned charismatically.

"So you've heard of me." He answered with more confidence than he had any right to feel, considering he was nearly naked and tied up. But he was still Captain Hook, it would take a lot more than near-nudity and a corset to rattle his composure. "Killian Jones, milady."

Red laughed, straightening up, the gold chains looping her throat jingling merrily as they bounced against her chest. "I'm no lady, Captain." She put her hands on her hips and gazed down on him imperiously.

"Oh, but you _are_ a queen." He contradicted her, his gaze lingering pointedly on her curves. "Queen of the seas, the queen of pirates." She laughed again.

"Wrong on both counts, I'm afraid. Having a bit of an off day?" She asked with mocking concern, the laughter still gleaming in her eyes. "I'm no pirate, either. I'm a privateer, although I am working for a Queen. I'm not doing anything wrong." She bragged, making no effort to hide her self-assurance, bordering on cocky. His ship had been bound for the wicked Queen Regina's kingdom, and she had been hired to make sure it didn't get there…at least, not with anything that could profit that kingdom.

"Queen of the seas then." He persisted flirtatiously, never one to give up.

"You can just remember me as Red…the woman who bested you." It wouldn't be difficult, considering that was the color of her lovely, form-fitting dress. "But, however will I remember you?" She tapped her chin with a finger innocently, looking up into the air and fluttering her long, dark lashes as she considered her options, or at least pretended to. Then she turned on her heel, and Killian was too busy admiring her as she walked away that he didn't pay attention to where she was going, especially when she bent down to retrieve something from the deck, grinning wolfishly. Several of his men whistled appreciatively at the view, and he only chuckled darkly.

Red was supremely unperturbed when she rose and turned back towards him, and it was only as she strode back towards him with dark leather over her arm that he realized that she had found his discarded clothing, and his smile faded as she slipped his long, black coat around her slender shoulders. It was big on her, but the sight caused a craving deep in Killian's gut that he knew would not be easily quelled. "What do you think?" She asked with a devious smirk, twirling around to model it for him, still undisturbed by the hoots and hollers of his crew, although he heard a few dull thuds and yelps of pain that led to believe a few of them were being punished by her crew, unappreciative of their disrespect for their captain where she was apathetic.

"You can't even leave a man his clothes?" He asked, his tone less amused and more hungry. She raised her eyebrows at him, and pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

"I suppose…I could offer you some…_small _compensation, for such a fetching coat." She stepped towards him, so close he could feel the heat of her body as it painstakingly almost touched his, she leaned up and pressed her perfect crimson lips against the corner of his mouth, and his breath caught at the softness of her skin, the way her eyelashes tickled his cheek, the alluring scent of her. His hand clenched, straining against the ropes to reach out and take her, but all too soon she was pulling away from him, a playful smile on those tantalizing lips of hers, and he watched her with a dangerous glint in his steely eyes. "I think that ought to cover it."

"Not nearly," he responded, his voice deep with desire. "That coat has great sentimental value."

"Then I guess I got a bargain." She winked playfully before she walked away, and he watched her go with a bittersweet almost-smile as the rest of her men finished taking his valuables and followed it. It wasn't until one of the men who had been knocked unconscious came to that he and his men were able to escape their bonds, but by then, her ship had disappeared over the horizon, and neither he nor his ship were in any condition to attempt to confront them right now. But Captain Hook had never been a man who gave up on the things he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the Mangy Wolf and her exploits reached port before the Jolly Roger did, and when Hook's ship limped to the docks, they were greeted by jeers and taunts from sailors and dock workers alike. It was…less than ideal, but at least it afforded his men the opportunity to relief some stress as they took out their anger on those fools who dared to make a mockery of Captain Hook and his crew. But in the time it took to repair the ship and resupply, several more ships came to port in much the same condition, all of them ships bound for the Wicked Queen's kingdom. Apparently, Queen Snow's little terror wasn't taking her job lightly. The stories were always much the same.

"…and then she took my treasured sapphire earring!" One man finished his tale of his harrowing encounter with the Mangy Wolf at the next table over, pointing to the empty hole in his ear as proof, and Killian leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table casually.

"Let me guess, then she 'compensated' you for the loss with a kiss?" He interjected, recalling his own experience with little enthusiasm. But the man didn't answer, and when Killian glanced back towards him, it was to meet a baffled gaze.

"I should think not! As if I'd want that…harpy's taste on me!" Hook smiled slightly, intrigued by this information, his enthusiasm suddenly rekindled.

"Bit more like a siren, I'd say…." He murmured under his breath, taking a long draught from his tankard of ale and trying not to let his mind linger too long on the memory of her taste.

Fortunately, her exploits made her much easier to track down, and by the time repairs on the ship had been completed, Killian had a good idea where he ought to look for his little queen. His men didn't even bother trying to talk him out of it; they knew all too well that when Killian Jones wanted revenge, he _always _got it.

Approaching her ship under the cover of darkness, Killian took a longboat and several men to board in the dead of night. Caught unawares, the men who were on watch were easily dispatched, and Killian slipped into the captain's cabin unchallenged.

It was dark inside, but a sliver of moonlight shone through an open porthole, illuminating the sleeping captain in her bed, glinting off her dark curls splayed out over her pillow, and his gaze traveled over the exposed skin of her face and neck, silvery in the moonlight, and down to the swell of her breasts hidden beneath the blankets. His mind flashed back to another dark haired beauty he used to admire in her sleep…but this wasn't the time for those thoughts. His eyes traced the curve of her body, barely concealed and tantalizingly close, Killian didn't even notice he was moving closer until he was standing over her, pausing when he saw his prized coat draped over the bedpost. He smirked, but glancing back towards her, there was something else he wanted more. Forcing his eyes away from her, he continued searching the cabin until he found it…her jewellery box.

Draped with chains of gold and silver, pearls and gems and massive rings filled the ornate box, but Killian had no trouble finding the large sapphire earring. Palming it, he left something else in its place with a grin. He turned back to the sleeping pirate, only to find himself staring down the pointy end of a sword.

"Find what you're looking for, Hook?" She clutched the bed sheet to her chest with one hand, slowly getting to her feet without ever lowering her sword. "I think you'll find several pieces in there that would bring out your eyes."

Holding up both hands, he showed her the sapphire earring he'd taken. "I've developed a partiality to this one, actually," before he tossed it out the open porthole behind her, "but if I can't have it, no one will." He used her moment of distraction as she flinched at the jewel flying past her face to his advantage and lunged forward to seize her wrist, twisting it until she gasped and dropped the sword with a clatter. He pulled her to his chest, resting his hook against the nape of her neck in an unspoken threat, he captured her lips with her own, kissing her fiercely. It felt good, her warmth pressed up against him with only a sheet to separate them, so soft and smooth under his wandering hand. She leaned into him and he tightened his hold, until he felt her hand fumbling around the hilt of his sword at his belt. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who didn't like to give up.

He pushed her back, and she fell back onto the bed, glaring up at him from under her thick eyelashes while she wet her lips with her tongue. "I thought you might like that back, since I'm taking this back." He told her with a cocky grin, reaching out to grab his coat off the bedpost, he pulled it on while he backed toward the door.

"How thoughtful of you," she growled dangerously, eyes locked on the one-handed pirate as he smirked arrogantly and bowed out of the room.

Back on the deck, he whistled and his men knew it was time to make a hasty retreat, and by the time he heard her yelling for men who had already been knocked out, they were back in the long boat and headed back to the Jolly Roger. By the time she roused her sleeping men, they'd be back on board and speeding away before she even had a chance to weigh anchor. "You boys find what we were looking for?"

"Aye, Cap'n. We got it back." One of his men answered, tapping a locked wooden chest with a grin. "You get what you wanted?"

He did have his coat back…but looking back towards the ship, his eyes lit up when he saw her leaning on the railing of the ship, backlit by the moon so he could only make out her silhouette, but as he watched, she lifted her arm and waved at him, wiggling her fingers goodbye. He grinned. "Not yet, lads, but I have a feeling I'll get another chance."

As the longboat disappeared into the night, Ruby dropped her hand, frowning, and then she turned to one of the men who was now rushing around the deck. "Figure out what they took… and round up the men that were supposed to be on watch. Their inattentiveness could have cost us all our lives." She barked at her first mate, before she headed back to her cabin to decide exactly what to do with her men.

Lighting a candle to see by, her eyes caught on a flicker of red, and she paused next to her jewellery box. A smile tugged her lips up when she saw, in place of the sapphire earring Killian had tossed out the window earlier, a ruby drop glittered in the warm light, and she picked it up to examine it in the light. She always had preferred red, she thought, her smile spreading infectiously before she hooked it into her ear. She and Killian Jones were far from done.


	3. Chapter 3

Much as he would have liked to stick around and pay his queen another midnight visit, Killian Jones had things to do, people to see…and one very strange chest to deliver to a very evil queen who was willing to pay a very large sum of money for it. Killian had no idea what it contained, and he didn't much care. He'd gone to a lot of trouble to get it in the first place, and now that he'd gotten it back, he wanted to get it to Queen Regina before anything else went wrong because of it.

They just had to make one stop to resupply before they could head to the Queen's kingdom, and as usual, in order to avoid the heavy lifting associated with actually resupplying, Killian and a few of the lads headed to the local tavern to let off some steam.

"Another round!" Killian called out laughingly as he clunked his empty tankard down on the table, glancing around for the wench with the ale. He was not disappointed, a curvy body leaning over him to reach the table, and he tilted his head to the side to admire the generous swell of cleavage over her corset. Distracted and a little drunk, he almost didn't notice the gleam of a red jewel dangling right in front of him, but when his eyes did focus on it, he blinked, his mind snapping to attention, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her bodily into his lap for a better look at her face. She dropped the pitcher of ale in the process, and a cry went up around the table as ale sloshed over the wood and onto the floor. Killian didn't care about that right now though. "Well, what have we here?"

"Took you long enough to notice," she criticized mildly, one hand lighting on his chest, she leaned in close to wrap the other arm around his shoulders, her fingertips tickling the hair at the nape of his neck gently. "I thought I was going to have to have to get up on the table and dance just to get your attention."

"You make a very convincing tavern wench," he answered, pushing her hair back behind her ear with the tip of his hook, admiring her curves, not for the first time, but the first time from so close. She lifted her hand from his chest to pull his chin up to meet her gaze. "Although if you still wanted to do that dance…"

"I think I'll pass."

"Of course you will. Because you wanted me to notice you, for some reason, I'm sure, but there are some fellows in this tavern who I'm sure you don't want to notice you. Some who are…just not as forgiving as I am." He glanced around, well aware that there were a few captains around who she had stolen from, and that was why she hadn't just sauntered up to him and was instead playing the sultry wench. He didn't mind the change. "So, what brings you to such unfriendly waters, my lovely?"

"Can't a girl just be looking for a good time?" Her hand had travelled up the back of his neck, and was now ruffling his hair in a most distracting way, so he tightened his grip on her waist to remind her who was in control here.

"And what makes you so sure I'm not going to give you up to all these disgruntled gentlemen?" He gestured vaguely around with his hook, and she ran her fingers up his jaw softly.

"You wouldn't do that," she purred, leaning in towards his ear. "Because if you did, I wouldn't have the chance to thank you for your generous gift." She took his earlobe between her teeth lightly, to remind him of the ruby drop in her ear. He grinned as her lips moved down his neck, and he reached for the hem of her voluminous skirts with his hook.

"Perhaps we should move to a more…private location?" He suggested, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like your ship?" She suggested in turn, setting off some alarm bells. Why would she be so eager to get on board his ship? He laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly trust you onboard my ship, no offense, love." His eyes closed for a few seconds when he felt her lips press against his jaw softly. "Maybe we should just get a room." Lifting her head, her eyes flashed with something dangerous, but before he could think to question it, she was getting to her feet.

"None taken. But are you sure you can handle me?" She taunted somewhat cruelly, but Killian was too distracted by the way her lips turned up when she smiled to be very bothered by it.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, darling." He answered as she reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet, she started backing up towards the stairs, she giggled with amusement and twirled around, her curls bouncing behind her as she led the way upstairs.

Distracted by the swing of her hips as they ascended the stairs, he didn't take notice of her ducking as she reached the last step until he himself was there, and while he paused, it was already too late, as something came whooshing towards his head and the world went dark.

* * *

"Cap'n! Cap'n, wake up!" Killian groaned groggily as he was shaken awake, blinking his heads and trying to get past the pounding of his head to listen to the words that were being rapidly thrown at him, but they seemed to just bounce off like corks off a dartboard.

"Slow down, Mr Smee." He demanded, a hand going to his head, as the memories of how he'd gotten here came flooding back, and he was painfully reminded that his current state was not, unfortunately, caused by an evening of drunken delights, but rather by a hellishly duplicitous woman.

"But Cap'n!" Mr Smee insisted, backing up as Killian pushed himself up into a sitting position on the dirty tavern sheets. At least she hadn't just left him in the hallway, he supposed. "She's taken the bloody ship!" That got his attention.

"What?!" He demanded, dropping his hand from his forehead to glare at his first mate with a fearsome gleam in his blue eyes. Smee shrunk back, taking his hat off and fidgeting with it in his hands.

"Just as I said, Cap'n. That...bloody Red, woman! She and her crew took the ship while's you were out!" Killian got to his feet, taking a threatening step towards the stout man.

"My…ship….she took my damn ship?!" He growled, outrage spilling over. "And what, you and the lads just sat back and let her?!" What did he have a damn crew for, if every time that witch in a too tight corset was about, they all lost their wits?

"No, we fought, sir, we fought! But…they had a bloody great wolf! Nearly ate half the crew, sir! But…well, the thing chased us off the ship, and before we had so much as a chance to try and take it back, they were setting sail!" He explained, shrinking back into the corner as his captain advanced on him with a dangerous look in his eye, raising his hook in a very threatening manner. "B-b-but thy abandoned their own ship, sir! It's…in a bit of a state, to be sure, but we can go after them! The lads are already getting 'er sea ready."

Hook glared at the little man again, then turned away, the murderous look still bright in his eyes. Oh, they were going to catch that pretty little thing, and her damn wolf too, and when they did, when he got his hand on her, the things he was going to do her….

"Then we'd best get after her. Any idea where they were headed?" He pushed down his rage, saving it for when he had her in his clutches, and listened as Mr Smee answered in a shaking voice, but while he was listening, he realized something, and swore colourfully.

"W-what is it, Cap'n?"

"Bloody woman took my coat. Again."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bloody wonder her ship had managed to make it to port at all, Killian thought to himself as he surveyed the damage his men had been working to repair. He no longer questioned why she had stolen a ship; with all the captains here who would have liked to see her dead, she couldn't afford to sit around and wait on repairs. He wouldn't even be surprised if some of those in the tavern had helped to inflict some of this mayhem. He still questioned why it had to be _his_ ship she decided to take, but he'd make her regret that decision soon enough.

It took longer than he'd liked but less time than he would've thought possible to make the ship seaworthy again. Apparently the men were just as motivated as he was to catch the bloody woman and get their ship back; hell, maybe even moreso, given the mood he was in made their lives even more unpleasant.

Once they were finally underway and after her, Killian found himself back in her cabin, although he found it far less enticing without her in it. It seemed like she'd left in a hurry, the room was a wreck with anything that hadn't been bolted down strewn about, even the red dress she'd worn the first time he saw her, he noted, bending over to pick up the gown, but he withdrew his hand with a gasp when something sharp poked out of the folds of silk, as a little blur of grey fur scurried away. A mouse? He blinked. It was wearing shoes. And a little hat. He was so startled to see a mouse in tiny little clothes that it scurried off into a crack between the boards before he could even react, and he shook his head, wondering if he was seeing things. Just another thing he'd have to ask his queen when he finally caught up with her.

He lifted his finger to his lips and sucked the drop of blood away, glancing around the room for anything else of interest, he shook his hand a few times before he threw himself down on her bed haphazardly. The bed clothes were halfway on the floor, but the mattress was still in place, and he punched the pillow into a more appropriate shape before he settled down to try and sleep.

* * *

"Why, pray tell, did you have to take my ship?" Hook drawled, looking down at the dark-haired woman, her hands bound behind her back and her blue eyes glistening with defiance even while she looked up at him from her knees, the tip of a sword pressing into the small of her back. Her men –those who yet drew breath—were being unceremoniously removed from his ship, with those who didn't cooperate being hefted overboard, hands and feet tied to prevent any kind of survival.

"I had to." She answered softly, her thick, dark eyelashes fluttering over her light eyes, "I had to get your attention somehow, Captain." She wet her bottom lip with her tongue, and tilted her head to the side, making her dark curls tumble over her shoulder, coming to rest on the swell of her breast.

"You had my attention the other night in the tavern. I was quite…captivated." He reached out with his hook, placing it just under her chin, he used it to tilt her head back, smirking at the way she arched her back as the sword pressed into her. He glanced at the man holding it and gestured with a nod, and he moved it up, letting Red get to her feet.

"Let me make it up to you." She breathed, stepping closer to him, she pressed her too soft body against him, and her lips found his. Before he could stop himself, he had his arm wrapped around her, and he was tearing away her bodice with his hook. She broke the kiss to giggle as the fabric fell away, but he sought her lips out again, and he could feel her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt eagerly. He wasn't sure how they got there, but he didn't much care as he shoved her roughly back onto his bed, stripping his shirt off, he followed her. He used his hand to locate her ankle under the layers of petticoats, and slid it slowly up the length of her leg, smiling when she laughed as he touched a sensitive spot and reached out towards him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself up to him, her legs twining around him sinuously, his hand still stroking the outside of her thigh.

She kissed him again, her fingers twisting in his hair, before her lips traveled down his chin and up his jaw, she used her teeth to tease his earlobe again. He pressed his face into her soft, thick hair, inhaling deeply of her sweet scent, but he groaned as something felt…wrong. Out of place. Her teeth were…tiny, and SHARP, he noted, gasping with pain as he felt his skin tear, and his eyes snapped open. Giving a frustrated groan, he lashed out with his hook towards the fat little clothed mouse, but it was too quick and he was sluggish from sleep, not to mention still caught up in the visions from a moment ago. Growling to himself, he tossed the pillow –saturated with her heavenly scent—across the room, and with his good hand, he reached up to touch his ear, feeling for the damage committed by her stupid pet. It was a shallow bite, nothing to worry about, but he still had every intention of catching the bloody thing and putting it in the evening stew.

But he wouldn't be able to catch it in the dark, so he laid on his back, using his arm as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling and cursed everything about that bloody infatuating woman, from her proclivity for dangerous and annoying to pets, to the flare of her hips to the softness of her skin, but those were exactly the kind of things he was trying to forget about her, he cursed. Bloody woman. Bloody dreams. He was still hard, and his current line of thinking wasn't helping ease the ache. How could he still want her so badly when everything about her was so damn infuriating?! She challenged him then taunted him, teased and used him. And yet he found himself reaching down to unlace his breeches. Helping himself out wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as having her, but he saw little other choice if he wanted to get any real sleep tonight.

* * *

"Good news, Mr Smee, or someone's getting's keelhauled." He told his first mate as he emerged the next day, and was pleased when the man nodded emphatically, while taking a step back. He smirked slightly. At least he could still intimidate.

"Aye, cap'n. We're making good time! We oughta reach the Enchanted Kingdom within the fortnight." Longer than he'd like, but he'd take what he could get.

"And we're sure that's where the bloody wench is headed?" He growled, eyes narrowing.

"Yes sir, cap'n! She's working for Queen Snow. Even if she's not there yet…she'll return eventually." And when she did, they'd be waiting for her. Ready.


End file.
